narusaku love story
by Coreyjohnsson
Summary: sakura falls for naruto and turns his life in a whole new direction
1. Chapter 1

Naruto awoke this morning the same as always in his beat down apartment.

"Damn i'm gunna be late" naruto wispered to himself in disbeleaf." as he jumped out of his bed running down the hall to his bathroom. after taking a quick shower geting dresed in his normal outfit and slaming down some instant roman naruto was out the door to the hokage mansion.

tsunade, kakashi, and sakura jumed as naruto burst into the room.

"sorry im late" he scratched out of breath.

"just like naruto to be late" sakura thought silently.

"just hurry up and sit down" tsunade stated in a rush. naruto sat quickly to ovoid making granny-tsunade madder.

"sakura can breef you latter about your mission details but for now all you need to know is your going on a week trip to the sand village" tsunade finished."team 7 dismissed"

as they left kakashi informed both naruto and sakura that they should both go home and pack there stuff for the journey naruto and sakura nodded and went there separate ways all agreeing to meat at the front gate.

naruto grabbed his back-pack and began by stuffing it with all kinds of clothes not caring about that because he had something else on his mind "wow, i'm gunna spend a whole week with sakura" he wispered as if it were a secret.

meanwhile, sakura was dreading the entire mission because she HAD to spend a whole week with naruto. "**you know you like him**" inner sakura spat "i don't like naruto-ku..." sakura stoped as she relized she almost called naruto...naruto-kun. "**see you do like him" **inner sakura teased "i do not"sakura pleaded sounding surprisingly unsure. she finished packing and headed to the gate meeting naruto and kakashi.

naruto seen sakuras face deep in thought "sakura-chan you're late are you ok" he asked worried

"**see he oviously loves you calling you something like that" **ignoring inner sakura she said"im fine" losing her train of thought.

"well anyway i still have no idea why we're going to the sand village" naruto stated puzzled

"right i have to breef you we are requested by garra to help investigate something thats bin troubling him" sakura said still looking as though in thought.

"whats that" naruto curiously asked.

"somebody has bin leaving him terroristic threats" sakura stated bluntly

puzzled naruto changed the subject "kakashi why are you being so quiet" as kakashi turned it was obvious...he was reading his book as always. kakashi didnt answer knowing naruto knew now. so they continued to walk to the sand village but it was starting to get dark.

"we should stop here for the night" kakashi informed closing his book.

"ill get the wood" naruto said " i gotta piss anyway"

"naruto we don't need to know that" sakura spat "**you know you wana watch" inner sakura said teasingly **"no i don't'' sakura thought silently in her defense

kakashi started reading again "lazy ass" sakura spat under her breath "ill get the sandwichs" she stated unhappily

naruto returned to see them eating and after starting the fire he joined them. poking the fire with a stick naruto asked "where are we sleeping"

"right here" kakashi answered

"what...it might get cold tonight" naruto informed

"dont complain naruto we will be sleeping inside tomorrow night" kakashi reassured "we should try to get some rest now though we have a long day tomorrow"

yawning naruto answers with a nod and lays down to get some rest. as did everyone else.

sakura woke up early to early it was 3am and she was freezing. she looked around and noticed naruto was gone she franticly jumped to her feet worried.

"are you ok?" naruto asked walking into sight with more wood.

"I woke up and you were gone and i got worried" sakura said admittedly

naruto grinned a reassuring smile at her but then frowned and asked "did i wake you?"

"no" she answered "i'm just alittle cold"

finishing refilling the fire naruto asked "do you want my coat?"

"no naruto-ku...naruto i dont want you to get a cold" she stated seriously sitting back down

naruto walked over and sat with her taking his coat of and muttering "we can share" putting half over her and half over himself.

sakura looked at him with her emerald eyes and said "thanks naruto-kun" not catching her suffix this time and strangly realizing she _liked_ the sound of that. "**i knew you liked him**" inner sakura teased once more. naruto and sakura then layed down on there backs to go to sleep when suddenly something happened that surprised them both. sakura turned facing naruto as she scooted closer snuggling into him she put her head on his chest and her hand around his waist. cuddling with him naruto in turn put his arms around her hugging her tightly before they both dozed off.

the next morning kakashi having the most sleep was the first one up and was about to wake up naruto when he realized he wasnt where he was the night before. looking to his other student to see if she where there he gasped and then chucked a little. "i wonder if they were cold or if they just 'ended up' like that" he woke up sakura first "sakura wake up we gotta keep moving" she slowly awoke to see kakashi smurking at her she flushed red.

"i was just cold" sakura started "naruto was jus-" but she was cut off by kakashi.

"yeah yeah lets go wake him up" kakashi rushed

"naruto get up its morning" sakura said shaking him lightly

"yeah...i was...just resting... eyes" naruto trailed off mumbling himself back to sleep

"**naruto!"** she screamed

his blue eyes flew open "what did i do" he wispered in a getting-moving kinda voice.

"naruto where leaving now come on" she said standing up. naruto got up and grabed his bag and stoped

"uhhh sakura, i need my coat" he said in an awkward way.

blushing pinker than her hair sakura said "oh, sorry naruto-ku" stopping herself realizing kakashi would start picking on her again. she handed it to him and they started off once more for the sand village.


	2. Chapter 2

as they approached the gate to the sand village it was just getting to be around dinner time.

"do you guys think they have a roman shop here" naruto asked as his stomack told him he was hungry.

"naruto don't you ever get tired of roman for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." she asked as she shook her head rolled her eyes.

"nope" naruto answered showing a tooth filled grin.

sakura smiled knowing he would answer that in such a way.

"if they do your paying for yourself we didnt bring enough money for all the roman you can eat." kakashi sad with seriousness. pulling his head away from his book as they entered the sand filled city.

they walked through the village looking for a place to stop and eat. they ended up at a roman shop anyway being the only restaurant on the way to the hotel where they would be setting up residents. they ate quick discusing what they will do next they would normally check in with garra at this point but being that there looking for someone who has bin threatening the guy they have to ovoid garra the whole time.

so after they ate they decided to head over and see where they'd be staying for the next week.

"wow this place looks older then granny." naruto stated jokingly

"NARUTO" sakura spat "you shouldnt talk like that about the 5th hokage" **"you gotta love him" **inner sakura teased once again from inside our Midori eyed girl.

"i was just joking" naruto said in his defense. walking into the hotel. the rest of team 7 close behind.

they approached the desk and asked to purchase some rooms.

"how can i help you" the sand shinobi asked kindly.

"3 please" kikashi answered

"ages?" the man asked another question.

"16,16, and 27" kikashi answered yet again.

"$232" the man told them

shock ran across team 7's faces

"why so costly" sakura asked

"83$ for miners 66$ for adults" the man said

kikashi put the money on the desk and took there keys. giving sakura and naruto random ones. they were all on the same floor.

"i got room 21" naruto said excited.

"i got room 25" sakura said

"room 22" kakashi said his face in his book.

they reached there floor the odd numbers on the left the even on the right.

they all went to there own rooms to see where they'd be staying. naruto got to his first not just because he was excited but because it was closest to them. kikashi's being next. sakura being last.

"its ok" naruto said losing excitement placing his stuff down and walking to his mini-microwave to make some instant roman. he then sat down to slurp it down.

kakashi walked into his own room "wow, should have traded naruto keys" he stared into a shitty room.

sakura opened her door to see a clean room but as she lied on the bed she said "shit i always get the worst sleeping conditions" she unpacked her stuff, and headed down to the cafe to get a doughnut. she saw kikashi sitting in a booth so she joined him.

"wheres naruto?" she curiously asked.

"probably eating roman" kikashi answered "so iv bin meaning to ask you something...about last night"

she turned a rose red "what about it" she faked

"why _where _you laying with naruto like that?" kikashi asked

"i was cold" she said still flush red

"well let me know if you'd rather stay with naruto on this trip we could save some money" he said joking, and teasing.

"no kikashi your such a perv" she answered in defense.

kikashi laughed as he stood and said "alright im heading up to bed goodnight sakura"

"night kikashi" she returned getting her face back to its normal color. before she to headed up to her room as she passed narutos door and knocked

"who is it" naruto asked

"its me" she said opening the door.

"hi sakura-chun" naruto said excitedly

sakura tuned red again "i just wanted to say goodnight naruto-ku" almost saying that damn suffix again.

"ok sakura if you need anything im right here" naruto informed

"ok" she said turning around to walk out

"goodnight sakura" naruto said as she walked out.

naruto sat up watching TV for awhile not needing much sleep being so hipper, but our other teen needed sleep but couldn't go to bed she lied there awake wondering "why" she asked aloud "**because hes not here**" inner sakura said seriously this time. "no" sakura thought "why would i need _him its naruto"_ she thought on "**because you slept so good lastnight" **"so" she argued with herself "**with him!**" inner sakura added on. sakura lie there for what seemed like forever until she didnt care anymore she got up looked at the clock muttering "its 2 hes asleep anyway he wont know until morning and she walked out silently passing kakashi's room.

she opened naruto's door silently and walked in to the bed room realizing naruto wasn't there "where is he"" she wondered to herself noticing the shower was on "what hes in the shower its 2am!" she muttered as it turned of. she then walked over to the bed and figured she'd just lay down. naruto came out in a pair of gym shorts.

"sakura-chun i know your awake i heard you walking around when i turned the water off" he uttered alittle giggly.

she rolled over and faced him "i can't sleep in my room its creepy" she lied

"its ok sakura i don't mind" he said getting into the bed, and turned the light off.

and right when he did sakura yet again scooted closer and rested her head on his chest her hand around his waist once more but this time she wrapped her leg around his. he then hugged her.

"thanks naruto-kun" she wispered

"goodnight sakura-chun" naruto wispered back before they both fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

as sakura slept that night she had a funny dream...

_"naruto?" sakura asked _

_"yea, sakura-chan?" naruto answered _

_"i love you" sakura said blushing a sunset red_

_naruto took a moment and replied "i love you to sakura, i always will"_

_in this dream naruto then kissed her she tasted his lips with passion and love until they pulled apart _

sakura awoke realizing it was only a dream but noticed she still had her hand clenched tight in the sheet.

she then looked at naruto for a few moments before "**kiss him**" inner sakura shouted "no hes sleeping"she thought to herself "**so you would if he was awake**" sakura's inner teased more. "i wish me and naruto were like that" sakura exclaimed silently "**you just cuddled with him for the 2nd night in a row**" she told herself once more.

it was then sakura noticed his _whisker-like _marks 3 on each cheek. she reached out to to touch one when she noticed they were actually whiskers she felt one running her hand along it she noticed him give a shivering motion "oh my god hes ticklish" she played with his whiskers before he rolled over. her hand hadn't moved but was now behind his ear. she gave a light rub and noticed each time she did so his leg would give a faint shake. "wow i had no idea the kyuubi fox had this much of an effect on him" she then went to his side just above his hip and just below his ribs. _naruto only wearing gym shorts and no shirt left his torso exposed._ she brushed her finger nails along his side.

*laughter*"sakura that tickles" naruto now awake practically shouting in laughter.

sakura looked at him with red cheeks and exclaimed "i didn't know you were ticklish naruto" giggling

naruto brushed the right side of her neck with his hand she quickly clamped her head to her shoulder "stop naruto-kun!" she laughed hard "dont tickle meeeee!" she said gasping for air.

"looks like im not the only one" naruto smirked.

sakura looked at him smiling "your gunna be sorry naruto" she said climbing on top of him one leg on eather side of his body. lifting both of his hands above his head and holding them tight with one hand.

"sakura please don't " naruto begged

"its to late for that naruto" she said smiling an evil smile before beginning his torture. she tickled him making him scream and laugh loudly.

he then yelled "stop..*laughter* im gunna piss myself"

she tickled for a moment longer before the door flew open. sakura paused and turned

"i heard screaming are you ok naru..." kakashi stopped and with a smirk asked "am i interrupting something?"

"its not what it looks like" sakura said putting her hands out and shaking them back and forth.

"uh huh sure ill see you guys in a few at breakfast" kakashi smirked and closed the door.

sakura turned and looked at naruto both of there faces beat red. they both began to laugh. sakura laughing so hard she fell over onto naruto. they both suddenly stopped turning red again she got off of him. wondering what he was going to say.

"come here" he said waving his had signaling her to do so.

surprized at this she did so.

and as soon as she was close enough he reached out and hugged her lovingly. when they pulled away she leaned back in and kissed him. naruto's eyes opened wide but then closed slowly. after kissing for what seemed like forever they pulled apart once more only for sakura to pull back in for a hug.

"thank-you" he whispered in her ear almost silently.

"you don't need to thank me naruto-kun" she whispered "i love you"

naruto's heart dropped "i..i love you to sakura-chun, i love you so much tightinning his hug.

they separated and naruto said "i gotta take a shower now, im all sweaty from you tickling me half to death."

nodding she said "ill make something to eat"

a few moments later the water was running and sakura realized she had no idea where he put his food. walking over to where her room was she grabbed some oatmeal and started walking back. upon opening his door she saw him sitting on the floor wearing nothing but a towel, digging through his bag finding nothing but a white T-shirt and some orange shorts.

"what thats all i packed" naruto said thinking back and remembering he wasn't paying attention when he packed. he then got dressed and came out of his bathroom seeing a bowl of oatmeal on his table next to sakura who was eating her's. naruto sat down and started eating. after they finished sakura took there bowls into the kitchen dropping them in the sink.

coming back sakura asked "do you mind if i take a shower here"

"i don't care go ahead sakura-chan" naruto said with a shrug

sakura took a shower whale naruto did the dishes. when she finished she realized she had forgotten to grab her clothes

"naruto?" sakura said from the other side of the door.

"yea?" naruto asked

"can you go get me an outfit i kinda forgot to grab one before getting in here" she stated

"sure, be right back" naruto said walking out in a rush

he returned empty handed "uhhhh sakura all you packed is socks and underwear" he said in shock

"shit!" sakura exclaimed "can i borrow something of yours?"

"yea sakura here" he said as she opened the door wearing a towel bearly able to cover he cleavage and womanhood at the same time. naruto stared

she turned red as she took his clothes and returned to the bathroom. coming out seconds later. naruto still in a daze.

"naruto please don't mind fuck me" she said with a smile

"i wasn't im just surprized you would come out only in a towel" he said still stunned

"thats the first thing your surpized at today you got alot coming naruto" she said with a naughty smile

just as they were about to leave kakashi came in the door.

"hey guys i have to lea...sakura why are you wearing narutos clothes?" kakashi asked

"its a long story" sakura answered blushing at naruto.

"well anyway i have to leave today to do some guard duty back home so ill be leaving within the next hour or so" he continued "can you two do this mission alone?" he asked

"of course we can" naruto stated excitedly

"well i set up some cams down by garra's mansion so when then suspect tries to act again you'll know, all you have to do is watch your tv when you hook up this little box" he said waving a small black box before tossing it to sakura.

"ok" they said together

kakashi left.

"well naruto looks like its just you and me now" sakura said smiling

naruto answered with an excited nod. sakura walked over to the tv and hooked up the strange box as naruto turned on the tv. they soon saw 4 little boxes on the screen one for each door they were watching. they watched the tv for the rest of the day not seeing anything of interest before sakura broke the silence "are you hungry naruto" she asked. naruto just now noticing he hadn't eaten yet said "hell yea im starving" "ok ill go get my stuff and make us some food" she said leaving the room. when she returned naruto was wearing a desperate look on his face.

"whats wrong naruto-kun" she asked worried

"im so hungry" he exclaimed

"well lucky for you i brought some instant roman" she said with a smile pulling it out and showing him

"sakura your a life saver" naruto said relieved

she walked into the kitchen and began cooking. a few moments later she came out with two bowls of roman. naruto licked his lips. this brought sakura's attention to his lips. she smiled and handed him his before sitting down. they watched the tv a bit longer slurping noodles. when they finished eating it was 11pm so naruto decided to take a shower out of boredom. as he did this sakura went for a walk.

when sakura returned naruto was getting out of the shower walking past the _open _bathroom door in nuthing but a towel.

"naruto close the door before i come in there and tackle your naked ass" sakura said naughtily

as much as naruto would love that he kindly closed the door after giving sakura a playful wink

a few moments later naruto excited the bathroom in his boxers

"naruto!" sakura yelled "where are your clothes?" she asked

"its gunna be warm tonight" narutos face became flush red as he suggested "maby you should take some layers off to"

sakura took a moment to gather her courage and said "ok naruto-kun"

she then removed narutos shirt she had worn that day revealing her pink and black laced bra. then she removed narutos shorts she also had bin wearing to expose matching pink and black lased panties. they looked at each other for a moment then climbed into bed.

"goodnight sakura-chan" naruto said

"goodnight naruto-kun" sakura replied

naruto hit the lights and sakura again curled up with naruto with her arm around his this time _exposed waist _ and put her haid on his exposed chest. they both felt each others skins making them both a little aroused but they fought the feeling and dosed off yet again together


	4. Chapter 4

sakura woke up first as always. she looked at naruto sleeping so peacefully. she then looked over at the clock noticing it was only 6 am. she looked back at naruto and heard him say something then pulled her closer.

"he talks in his sleep" she thought silently before noticing something that made her gasp.

naruto was experiencing something referred to as morning wood. he was poking her on her upper thigh right next to her womanhood. she she blushed before

**"touch it!"** inner sakura screamed.

sakura getting aroused decided not to touch it thinking he would wake up and then what would that look like. her chain of thought was broke when naruto pulled tighter. forcing his penis further into her leg.

"naruto" she said shaking him.

nothing

"naruto" shaking him a bit harder.

his eyes opened slowly.

"huh" he said still barley awake.

"um, you're kinda stabbing me" she said with a surprised smile.

naruto looked puzzled before realizing what she meant. his face becoming redder then ever as he backed away removing himself from her. his face becoming surprised when she said.

"its ok naruto just dont push so hard" she said astonished that she said that out loud.

she scooted back up against him purposely pressing her pelvis against his smiling a naughty smile. before putting her lips on his for a brief but loving kiss. naruto hugged her for a moment then went on an asked

"what time is it?"

"6:15" she answered

"we gotta get up and moving" he said but when he stood up he quickly sat back down noticing a similar problem to the one he was woke up over. "uhh, sakura" he started "can you grab my clothes" he finished with an embarrassed look on his face.

"sure naruto" she answered with a smile. handing him his clothes.

naruto getting dressed in only a pair of shorts suggested that she take her only pair of her own clothes down to wash them in the laundry room. she nodded before borrowing another pair of his clothes out the door.

naruto started cooking some more oatmeal it was the only food besides instant roman they had.

when it was finished naruto made two bowls and sat down.

narutos teammate was down doing laundry and whale she waited she thought about how awkward this morning was but also surprisingly how turned on he had made her. she thought about everything that could have turned into and then shook it out of her head. "with naruto" she asked herself her eyes opened wide as she realized how much she'd enjoy that, but her train of thought ended as the washing machine made a *ding* signaling she was done cleaning.

she walked back into narutos room where she saw him just sitting on his bed with his hands behind his head as she stepped in she got drenched.

naruto burst out laughing "you fell for it" he said pointing at the empty bucket that was above the door but was now on the floor.

"naruto!" she yelled. "its cold in here why would you do that?"

he looked at her with an evil smile before glancing at her chest then back up at her green eyes.

she remembered she wasn't wearing a bra because she had just cleaned it and on top of that she only had on his white-T noticing what he was doing she dropped her clothes and covered her chest. naruto frowned and gave her puppy eyes.

"you're such a perv" she said removing her hands for his pleasure.

"sorry sakura i just couldn't resist" naruto said with a smile.

"naruto i said i loved you, you don't need to do that...all you need to do is ask" sakura said whispering in his ear.

"sakura" naruto said practically beside himself. as sakura entered the bathroom.

she came out in her normal clothes.

"so you mean i..." naruto was cut off by sakura putting a finger to his lips to silence him. then hugging him and whispering in his ear.

"i wan't you to be my first"

narutos heart dropped for the second time in the past two days then answered.

"i want you to be my first too"

they both took a moment before naruto broke the silence.

"were on a mission sakura"

"i dont care" she answered

"we cant its not right" he said falling off the bed and onto the floor. ''i mean its mid day what if someone saw us"

she came over and sat next to naruto "i want you" she whispered

he closed his eyes trying to resist, but naruto heard her start to unzip her top and slide it to her waist leaving her top half completely naked just like hugged him tightly pressing her breasts against his chest. ''touch me...'' she begged and he couldn't hold back anymore.

his hands brushed lightly down her back, making her shiver "sakura..."

"make love to me...'' she said, kissing him all over his face, on his neck and over his whiskers.

sakura wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her up and placed her on the bed. he stood up strait and climbed out of his shorts and boxers. sakura ripped off what was left of her clothes in a rush. her blood was pumping with lust. she reached out and touched the end of narutos now erect penis.

"naruto close your eyes"sakura said and he did. his eyes closed reached out and licked him sensually, making him moan in pleasure. she grabbed a hold of him and took him completely into her mouth.

''s...sakura'' naruto moaned, bright lights flashed behind his tightly shut eyes. she sucked on him lightly, moving her mouth up and down on his shaft. she whirled her tongue around the length of him,and she felt him shiver in pleasure.''oh god...'' he said, his muscles tightening.

she smiled as she tasted him. she massaged him with her fingers for a few moments until she took him into her mouth again, this time moving her head quicker.

''damn it..." naruto spat, he was beginning to lose control. ''stop it sakura or ill be done before this even starts''

sakura looked up at him "iv never done that before did i do it right?" she asked

"yeah" naruto muttered, fighting to retain his control. "you about finished me off" he said pushing her lightly onto the bed.

"let me give you some pleasure now" he said lifting her hands above her head kissing her lips lovingly "dont move those hands..." naruto said to sakura

leaving her hands above her head her eyes closed softly. naruto started at her neck leaving tinny little bite marks all over her shoulder and down her chest, he sucked on her breasts lightly, smiling as he heard her whimper

He ran his tongue down her torso and around her belly button, kissing it softly. He felt her legs twitch as he ran his fingers down her thighs then back up, stopping at her clit. He touched it softly, almost as if he was experimenting with the interesting little nub. He looked up in shock as she sat up suddenly. Her eyes were wide. "Right there…" she almost yelled.

He grinned boyishly as he found her weak spot, he fiddled with her sensitive spot, running his finger over it and then taking it in his mouth. He heard her gasp. "Naruto…kun….." she murmured, it was the first time she had called him that in a long time. He groaned and climbed up the length of her body, propping his arms on each side of her, hovering over her body.

"Take me…" she begged, positing her body below his. He entered her and tightened his hands into fists as he felt her vaginal muscles tighten around him. Pleasure rippled through his body.

"Sakura…" Naruto muttered, utterly overwhelmed by softness.

"I love you…" she said, she was cradled by the pillows as he pushed inside of her.

"I… I love you too, _so much_." Naruto said, his forehead resting against hers as they developed a rhythm to their lovemaking.

Sakura and Naruto soon were coated in a layer of shiny sweat. Sakura was breathing heavily. "I'm almost there…" she muttered, her nails digging into his biceps out of pleasure.

"I'll meet you there." Naruto panted, deeply entering her.

After a moment Sakura began to moan uncontrollably. "Naruto… Naruto… Naruto…"

"Sakura…  
Sakura suddenly gasped, her back arching in pleasure as an orgasm shook her body. The muscles inside her began to convulse, bringing Naruto over the edge. He grabbed her tightly, pulling her to his chest and they came together.

Naruto fell beside her, his arms thrown loosely around her as she laid back, her body still shivered in pleasure.

"I never knew…" Sakura muttered, out of breath. "That it could feel like that…"

**A/N lol sorry for such a short chapter i need a break **


End file.
